


Nero's origins

by LucyLuxDMC



Series: Nero [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: For seeking power, Vergil ended up to Fortuna. Here,during a storm, he saved a woman that was attacked by a demon. There was chemistry between them and they ended up making love. But the good story aren't built to last forever and,after the fact,Vergil abandoned the woman,ignoring that she was pregnant.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Nero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027921
Kudos: 3





	Nero's origins

Was a cold night in Fortuna. The wind and the rain were overpowering. But,in all this, an hooded figure was walking along one of the city's alleys bringing with him a katana.   
At a certain point,he saw a person chased after by a demon. The man didn't react at once,but when he understood that the person was a woman,he reached the demon in no time and,in the same time lapse,he unsheathed his swordand he killed the demon.  
The woman was still in shock but,with a feeble voice,she thanked the man.

"Than...Thank you..."

The man looked at the woman with an icy gaze.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to help you, I just wanted to prove my strenght and that was a good occasion."

Despite the rude reply,the woman felt obliged to the man for her rescue and offered him a place where sleep for the night.

"I owe you. Why don't you spend the night at my home? I could offer you a hot meal."

The man was about to reject the woman's offer, when his stomach rumbled.   
The woman smiled.

"I guess it's a yes, isn't it?"

The man didn't reply, but it was logical that it was.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my home."

So the man decided to follow the woman. After walking for a couple of minutes in the storm,they menaged to reach the woman's house.  
Once inside the man took his hood off showing a magnificent silver head of hair. When the woman saw the man's face she was astonished. She had never seen such beautiful man in all her life.

"You... You're handsome..."

The woman caressed the man's cheek.  
As soon as she did that, in the man's mind the memory of his mother resurfaced. That memory when he was young and his mother kindly caressed his face.

"Mother...", he whispered.

But the woman had heard something anyway.

"What's wrong?", she asked worried,retracting her hand and thinking she said or did something wrong.

"Show me your face.I want to see it."

The woman nodded and she took her hood off, showing her straight long brown hair and her beautiful face to her guest.

"I didn't expect you were so pretty."

At that moment, the woman blushed. No one before him had addressed to her with such kind words.

"Thank...Thank you. I...", Then in that moment she recalled what she promised to her guest and went in the kitchen, "I've to prepare you the dinner, remember?"

She didn't want to act in that way but she was so embarrassed that the only thing came to her mind was that.

"What's wrong with me? He saved me and I'm acting like a child. I must remedy!",she thought. So she decided to prepare him a wonderful dinner.  
Meanwhile,the man lent his katana against the wall,he sat at the table and looked at the woman.

"She's so strange. But there's something in her that my inner self wants and stops me to harm her. Is it possible I fell in love with this woman?", he thought.

After a little while the woman brought him a tray where the dinner was arranged.

"Pardon my delay. I hope it will be of your liking.",she said smiling and putting the tray on the table.   
Then she sat in front of his guest. She was gazing at him like she was watching a hungry cat while it's eating.  
Once her guest finished to have dinner,the woman asked him some questions.

"In that confusion,I forgot to introduce myself in the right way and I didn't ask what your name is. Mine is Rose and yours?"

"Vergil."

"Vergil? It's a beautiful name. Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter. My birthplace was destroyed a long time ago by the demons."

When Rose heard that she was shocked. She didn't expect such a story.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"As I told you, it doesn't matter."

Then Vergil stood up and he took his katana.

"Thank you for the dinner but now I must go."

Vergil was about to go outside when Rose stopped him taking him by the arm. Vergil turned to her.

"Please, don't go."

"Why?! You don't know me, why I should stay?!"

Rose lowered her gaze and she blushed.

"It's...It's just..."

But before Rose could finish her sentence, Vergil kissed her on the mouth. Rose got a shock. Finally, Vergil showed his true feelings.

"I want you,Rose."

"Same here, Vergil."

So they ended up having sex that night.

The next day, Vergil woke up very soon. He looked around and he saw Rose still asleep next to him.

"Why?! Why did I do that?! Why was I so foolish to fall in love?!", Vergil couldn't accept that his heart had surrendered to a stupid feeling like love.

"There won't be no more room in my heart for such stupid feelings."

After that, without making a noise, Vergil dressed himself again,he took the Yamato and went outside.  
Shortly after, Rose woke up too. She noticed that Vergil was no longer in the house.

"Vergil...Why..."

That bitter surprise made Rose sad.

In the following days, Rose understood she was pregnant. The constant vomiting and the constant lower back pain removed all doubt.  
During one of those days,while she was walking along one of the alleys of the city, she met Vergil once again. But he acted as if nothing has happened and he continued on his way,ignoring her. Rose,instead,stopped to walk and she turned to him. She really wanted to talk with him,but she didn't have the heart to say him that she was pregnant.

"Vergil... I... I hope our baby,some day, will meet you.",she thought while she was caressing her abdomen.

The time passed quickly and,with it, the nine months of waiting. The childbirth was close. But Rose was poor and she couldn't go to the hospital, so she decided to ask for help to a friend that worked as midwife.  
The childbirth took place during a rainy night. Rose did her best in order to give birth to her son. But,unfortunately, there was complications and Rose died after her son's birth. The midwife decided to wrap the baby in a black towel and put him in a basket.  
She couldn't take care of Rose's son,so she decided to take him to the orphanage.  
Once in front of the door,she put the basket near it. But before she went away, she took the newborn in her arms.

"Please, don't hate your parents. Rose was such a good woman. If she was still alive,she would have kept you with her. I'm sorry. I don't want to abandon you,but I have no choice. Forgive me."

After that,the midwife put the baby back in the basket,rang the orphanage's doorbell and ran away before someone could see her.


End file.
